Talk:48452-556-EPN644
Untitled This page seems to be either completely incorrect or just pure speculation. It is impossible to tell if 48452-556-EPN644 is the A.I. suggesting voluntary vivisection. Seeing as how the Data Pad containing the suggestion to voluntary separate and be vivisected is dated as 2415 in Data Pad 4, and the only mention of 48452-556-EPN644 is dated as 2491 in Data Pad 5, this puts a 76 year gap between his supposed suggestion and Data Pad 5. Data Pad 5 states, "but will he(48452-556-EPN644) have what it takes to follow through with the opportunity when it presents itself?", this would appear to show 48452-556-EPN644 is still "alive" in 2491 and yet to complete some task, which should not be possible for an A.I because of the limited life-span rampancy places on them. Therefore it should also not be possible for 48452-556-EPN644 to be making the suggestion to the Assembly in 2415 in the first place. In addition, the mention of "biological components" should be removed, there is no mention of these components in any of the Data Pads. Data Pad 17 states, "finally remove our dependence on biological systems altogether!", and later in the same Pad, "our creation has long been a burden on their biological systems". This does not show evidence of "biological components" but is instead showing that the AI's survival is directly tied to the survival of humanity, which controls and maintains the AI's. God Mode 07:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It should be noted that AIs do not have a limited life-span as implied in previous titles. For example, Deep Winter has been in operation on Onyx for more than 14 years and has shown no signs of rampancy throughout its service history. Also note that though it is normal for a "smart" AI to undergo rampancy after seven years of service, it doesn't mean they would undergo the process after seven years. A normal activity shouldn't be generalised to all. It should also be noted that AIs only die due to excessive thinking, hence the "thinking themselves to death". In addition, the AIs of the Committee seems to execute their plans indirectly as seen in the datapads, as to not wanting to let their human creators be aware of their actions. No doubt in my mind that EPN644 took this long to execute its plans from 2415 to 2491. Likewise, even your speculation that EPN644 unable to execute the task within those years fall under the realms of speculation. :I do have to agree about the "biological components". The author of the article seems to mistook body as a literal word. If anything, "Given the risks involved, and my own Committee’s responsibility for this proposal, the answer must be: me." would have to refer to the party EPN644 represents to make the most sense. However, one problem arise from this; which party does it represent? The Majority or the Minority? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Data pad 4 mentions that "Therefore I recommend that members of this assembly on occasion, submit to separation from this body followed by vivisection by our creators for the benefit of both groups." Note the word "vivisection". To my knowledge, this entails the dissection of a living body; hence, the "biological" portion of the AI: its core, where the imprint of its human mind resides. Therefore, I think the use of the word "vivisected" lends credence to the idea that there are biological components in an AI. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 22:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems EPN644 just references the Committee of Minds for Security. I say this because in Data Pad 4 he says, "Given the risks involved, and my own '''Committee’s' responsibility for this proposal, the answer must be: me." And later in Data Pad 5, the Minority discusses EPN644 as if he is not a part of their party, in addition the Minority talks of the Majoritys opinion to be of a more direct route to re-starting ORION. It would appear as if both groups have there separate opinions in regards to EPN644, possibly making him just a part of the Committee and not either the Majority or Minority. To me this makes sense, but who knows. In regards to vivisection, it is known that AI are stored in some form of Crystal, never have I heard of one using any biological components. I believe the term vivisection is used by the AI because they believe they are alive and living. They think of themselves as being human minds excised from bodies, so in a sense they may feel alive. If there is some biological component then I think this would be a first, again I am not sure but in all that I have read AI's are either stored in Crystal or in servers. Data Pad 18 has this to say, "''but full, human potential realized in '''crystal' and thinking at the speed of light!''".God Mode 22:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC)